Mother always said, Love is a battle
by MustReadAndWrite
Summary: She loves him. He loves her. So why did they break up? Will events lead them back into each others arms, or away for good. Ex's lying, cousins crying, people dying, partners cheating, Lucuis turned good? What has this world turned into? Other pairings too


**Author note: This is my first Fanfiction, so please be honest and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy and leave me a review.  
><strong>**P.S: In advance sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Feel free to correct me.**

Prologue:

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

"Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood"  
>Those words echoed in my head as I boarded onto the Hogwarts express.<br>I have heard stories about the Malfoy's but surely they have changed. I wanted to find out more, naturally. Albus and I tried to find an empty compartment without our family in it. It was quiet hard to do there when we had a huge family and a great number of us were now at Hogwarts. Finally we found one in the third car near the back.  
>"Rosie, what if I get into Slytherin?" Albus asked playing with his hands nervously.<br>"Well Al. Slytherin will have the gained a great Quidditch player, kind, caring, and a skilled and smart person. You heard your father and he never lies." I stated sitting next to him and hugging him.  
>"No matter what Al. You will still be my best friend, and cousin. I will always love you, for you. Not your house."<br>Thorough out the train ride we had visitors from our family and friends. Mainly the Longbottom twins Frank and Joseph who were a year older than us, while James and Fred hung around to tease Albus about getting into Slytherin.  
>'Well if you two are still going to sit here and tease Albus about getting into Sltyherin then I'm going to change into our robes. I expect we will be arriving soon."<br>"Rose, we have another hour to get there. Trust us we have been on this train before." James said sounding smug and please with himself.  
>"Better to be ready early than later." With that I grabbed my robes and walked towards the toilets to get changed. Looking out the window I was taken back by how beautiful the country side was. Smack. I looked up from where I was now lying on the floor. A young white haired boy was standing with a dark skinned boy; the white haired boy extended his hand to help me up. I relanctly grabbed it<br>"Sorry about that Miss. Let me help you there.' The boy bented down to pick up my scattered robes off the floor.  
>"Really Malfoy?" The dark skinned boy spoke up. "Im sure the young 'Miss' can get it herself." With that he walked into the nearby compartment.<br>"I'm sorry about him. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and you must be Miss Rose Weasley. I'm sorry about knocking you over. Good day to you." With that he handed me back my robes and followed the boy into the same compartment. I stood there shocked. The Malfoy boy, Helped me up, apologized and gave me back my robes. Without making a comment about my hair, my blood status, or any other rude comment. Maybe this is the first time my father will be wrong. I continued to walk towards the toilets to get changed. I was now even more curious about the Malfoy boy.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Malfoy, what was that all about?" Lucas Zabini shot at me as soon as I stepped into the compartment.  
>"Doesn't hurt to be mean." Making sure I was completely composed. The young Weasley girl was not how I pictured her to be. I pictured her to be up herself, rude and disrespectful to me. Not that I gave her any chance to reply.<br>"You are nothing like your brother." Lucas's older brother Chace now joined in. "She is a Weasley. Your brother would of hexed her straight away"  
>"For god sake, Chace you have the hots for Domique. She is a Weasley. Me? Im going to make them change their minds and see that we have changed. Maybe not a lot but a little. If you don't like it leave now." Niether moved anywhere.<br>"Now that is a true Malfoy. Except the pure-blood shit. Get it sorted out." Chace ordered. I saw Chace as an older brother. I had grown up with Chace and Lucas. I hadn't seen Blake Goyle or his sister Nancy either. They were my extended family.  
>The Malfoy's were now not what people use to remember them as.<p>

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

I felt Albus twitching every time a name got read out.  
>"Albus stop twitching." I whispered as a girl named Sailor walked up to the sorting hat.<br>"I can't." He was starting to sweat. He jumped when the hat yelled 'Ravenclaw'  
>"Longbottom, Frank." Uncle Neville smiled as his own child walked up to the stool. The hat touched his head for a few seconds before it yelled Gryffindor. Frank jogged over to the Gryffindor table. Something caught my eye. The polite boy with white hair from the train was completely calm. I looked away when I heard Josephs name get called out. 'Hufflepuff.' I stood there shocked. Hufflepuff? Really? What is the point of Hufflepuff? My thoughts were distracted when Neville yelled out a certain name.<br>"Malfoy, Scorpius." Commanded Uncle Neville.  
>I saw the white haired boy swagger his way up to the stool. Great he already thinks big of himself.<br>"Ahh another Malfoy." Another? He isn't an only child like the generations before him?  
>"Two in 3 years, interesting. Hmmm bravery of a Gryffindor? Check. Cunning like a Slytherin? Check. Loyalty is there as well. Yet you have a very good brain like your brother and father. Hufflepuff no. You would do great in Ravenclaw." Malfoy sat there listening to the hat ramble on."No? You are proving most difficult to place. But one thing stands out more then there others. Yes? SLYTHERIN."<br>The Slytherin Table erupted with cheers. I saw a dark head boy that looked like Scorpius running up meeting him halfway and picked him up.  
>"Orion Malfoy. Put him down now." Yelled Uncle Neville. He did as he was told. several minutes later.<p>

Albus was getting more and more nervous. He was gripping onto my hand for dear life. The names seem to be going quicker and quicker.  
>A dark haired boy was put in Ravenclaw.<br>While another female in Gryffindor.  
>"Potter, Albus."<br>He stiffened, his face was pale and he looked blank. The hat barely touched him when it yelled. "SLYTHERIN."  
>He awkwardly shuffled over to the Slytherin table. Where I saw Scorpius shake his hand and introduce him to Orion and his friends. He gave a smile towards my direction before turning to talk to Scorpius.<br>Well this will be interesting.  
>It wasn't long before my name was called out. I was one of the last ones standing.<br>"Weasley, Rose." I held my head high as I walked towards the stool.  
>"Well another Weasley. I don't know what to do with you. Gryffindor? Maybe? Ravenclaw? Maybe. Shall I cause a scene and put you with your cousin in Slytherin?" "If you want a murder on your hand then yes."<br>"Oh no we wouldn't want that now. GRYFFINDOR."

I jumped up and ran over causing the hat to fall off. I hid my Weasley Blush as I sat down with my fellow cousins and friends. I nodded to Albus who was staring at me.  
>Frank who was also there gave me a bone crashing hug. This would be great 7 years at Hogwarts.<p>

**There it is my first chapter. Right now I am really nervous about the reviews. Please reviews are very much wanted. I shall put the next chapter up tomorrow or the next few days. Sorry if it seems a little off from the books and movies. I will try hard to keep it like the books, but some Australian slang and attitudes might slip there way in there. **


End file.
